A Despicable Life
by MissMirrors
Summary: Lucy Wilde's life was perfect, until something terrible invaded her body to make her incredibly ill. Lung cancer. How does Gru and her daughters cope with this? But most importantly, what will happen to Lucy? T for a Mature Rated scene in the first chapter, and terminal illness. Read and Review :)
1. While I'm Alive

_**I haven't been writing a lot for the past weeks/months...how long I've been inactive for. The reason for that is just a serious cause that has happened in my life right now, and his story has to do with it.**_

_**I really didn't want to write a story like this (you will see), but I really wanted to explore Gru's life a bit more...but mostly Lucy's, and its quite bad. Actually, very bad.**_

**_Hope you enjoy._**

**_(Also, near to the end is quite mature rated, there's no sex, but if your not a big fan of foreplay, do not read the ending. You will know when it will come by.)_**

* * *

**_A Despicable Life - Chapter 1_**

Lucy Wilde's life had been an absolute whirlwind. First, whilst working on a case for a mysterious, but dangerous serum called PX-41, she got the opportunity to work with someone who's work and schemes she had admired for years, Felonious Gru. A little while later she found out that she was in love with this man, and he was also in love with her.

This all came to the months of dating, kissing, hugging, boyfriend and girlfriend, "special moments", and finally the one thing that changed their lives forever, marriage. Lucy finally got her wish for the family she always wanted, but was hard to find. Her perfect husband and amazing daughters made her life complete.

She thought that nothing bad will ever happen.

_Thats what she thought._

**_She never knew something bad would happen to her until that day..._**

It all started when Lucy was finishing off some paperwork for her boss at the Anti-Villain League. From the corner of her eye, Lucy watched her husband play with their daughters. It looked as if they were having a pretend tea party, and it made Lucy giggle. He was such a great father...She was lost in her thoughts until a sudden sharp pain shot through her lungs.

She gasped loud enough for Gru to hear as she dropped her stack of paperwork, and clutched her body tight. This was enough for Gru to jump up and place his hands on Lucy's shoulders, "Lucy vhats wrong?!" He cried. Lucy removed her arms from around her form and held Gru's hands, trying to breathe properly. "I-I'm fine Gru...um...this paperwork is just so frustrating I guess." She quickly replied. Amazing excuse Lucy, even though she had no idea what was happening to her.

Gru still looked a bit weary of her words and actions, but sighed, "As long as you're okay..." Lucy smiled weakly, "I'm okay, don't worry. Just paperwork..." Just not paperwork!

She glanced at her daughters, who looked worried for Lucy, and quickly got up. "Well...I guess I should go to Silas and hand these in..." She picked up the stack of paper with a wince and was about to leave, until Gru grabbed her hand again. "Are yu sure you're okay?" Lucy gave a weak giggle and kissed Gru on the cheek, "I'm sure! Don't worry about me Gru, okay?"

He still didn't believe her, but a part of him did. Gru let his believing side take over and he replied, "Okay..." Lucy gave the man one last smile before heading out of the door, and once she was out of their sight, she gave a shaky breath. "I really do hope nothing is wrong with me..." She whispered to herself, before starting her little blue car and heading to the AVL headquarters.

—

"Afternoon, Agent Wilde." Pausing mid step, she turned around to see her boss standing in front of her, Silas Ramsbottom. "Oh...hi sir. I was actually looking for you." Lucy replied, handing him the stack of paperwork she had finally finished after a stressful week of mysterious pain. Silas accepted the stack from her and suddenly noticed Lucy wincing violently. "Lucy, are you alright...?"

Lucy rubbed her right rib and nodded, "Y-Yeah...I'm fine." Silas was still suspicious, but shrugged it off. "Anyway, I have to inform you and Mister Gru that I will be assigning you two on an import miss-" He was suddenly interrupted by Lucy gasped loudly and clutching her chest. "Agent Wilde...? Are you sure you are feeling well?"

Lucy held onto the wall next to her and suddenly started a random coughing fit. There was so much pain in her body, she couldn't handle it. She was about to collapse, until Silas grabbed her arms and helped her stand up. "Okay, I'm taking you to the medical unit. You are clearly not well Lucy..."

Lucy on the other hand could barely hear Ramsbottom, as her ears rung and her head was dizzy. She was too weak to handle the monstrous pain in her lungs and the difficulty breathing, as everything suddenly went black.

—

The agent could hear faint mumbling and could see only blurred living things. The pain in her lungs were gone, and her breathing was completely normal. She could feel an oxygen mask around her mouth, which was helpful. Lucy was regaining consciousness and vision into her eyes, and she found one of the AVL's doctors talking to Silas. Lucy tried to call for her boss, but only came out in a mumble due to the mask.

Thankfully, Ramsbottom heard her and came close to where she lay. "Feeling better?" He asked, and she nodded in response. Silas weakly smiled, as if something bad has happened. She finally asked, "What's wrong with me? I have pain in my lungs, and I can barely breathe without this oxygen mask on. Do you know?"

Silas' response was only a depressing sigh, and Lucy shuddered. "W-what...? Silas what's going on...?" The obese man glanced over to the doctor, who showed Lucy a small x-ray of her lungs. At first, Lucy saw nothing, like as if her lungs were healthy. That was until she saw it. In her right lung, was a weirdly formed "circle", which she knew what it meant. "N-no...I can't have...Please tell me Silas you have not told Gru or the girls...!"

Silas shook his head, "I haven't. I didn't know if you would want them to know yet." Lucy sighed with relief, but again stared at the x-ray. She was close to tears, but what would crying do to help? Nothing. All she could do was accept the despicable thing inside of her body in this moment in time.

Lucy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the doctor speaking to her, "All I have to say is that you will probably not be safe enough to go on missions anymore Mrs Wilde, due to your illness..." Lucy shook her head rapidly, "N-No, I can't just not go on missions anymore because of this...! I-I'm not exactly dying...am I? The doctor shook his head in response, "No, those chances are low. But just incase anything bad happens, and there is no way to contact us or the hospital, it id better to keep you off the field from now on."

Lucy frowned, and turned to Silas, hoping he would make this situation better. But no. He shook his head, "I'm sorry Lucy, but we can't put your life at risk by sending you on dangerous missions." Lucy tried to keep a straight face, but inwardly she was upset. Very upset. She needed the energy, but since this terrible illness has come into her body, there was no way she was ever going to be put on that field ever again.

—

It was already 10:00, and Lucy had finally got home. Once she unlocked the door into the warm house, she gasped as she felt two strong arms around her form. "Lucy...vhere have yu been? I've been so worried...!" Again, Lucy had difficulty breathing with Gru hugging her tightly, so she responded with a weak, "Gru...I-I can't breathe..." He immediately unwrapped his arms from her form, "Sorry sweetheart...but vhere have yu been?"

Lucy tried to come up with the best believable excuse, but only came out with, "J-Just finishing extra paperwork at the AVL, um...Silas wanted me to finish it there so I had no d-distractions..." She cursed herself secretly for her stupid stuttering, but inwardly was relieved once Gru nodded. He believed her. Good!

"Anyvay, vhat happened earlier? Vhy did yu look like yu vere een pain? Ees dhere something yur not telling me?" Lucy gulped, for she couldn't think of a proper excuse to get out of this situation. "U-Um...I'm not sure...but I can assure you I'm fine Gru!" She tried to put on an adorable smile for him, and thankfully it worked, as he gave her a cute grin in return.

"Could yu prove dat yu are feeling fine tu me...?" He made Lucy giggle by the cute little eyebrow dance he did to her. Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe...if you have been well behaved these past days." She whispered in a seductive tone which made Gru get all excited, "I definitely have, so dat means yu have tu reward me..." Lucy smirked, and took Gru's hand to lead him to their bedroom. "Hmm...surprisingly you have." She still kept her seductive tone lurking around her words she spoke, "That means you are definitely going to be rewarded..."

Once they reached their bedroom, Gru shut and locked the door, turning around to feel Lucy's sweet lips on his. Whilst they made out passionately, Gru lifted Lucy up by her thighs and carried her over to the bed. Lucy responded by locking her legs around his waist, and suddenly feeling dominant Gru sucking on her soft skin on her neck. She gave a shaky sigh, and felt Gru lay on the bed whilst she was straddled over his lap.

Gru continued to taste her fragile skin, whilst he dragged his hands up her legs and finally her thighs, teasingly stroking her bare inner legs. Lucy moaned, and he suddenly grabbed hold of the end of her dress and tugged upwards on it, finally removing the piece of clothing from her form.

Lucy felt Gru pull back from kissing her neck to stare her down, she secretly loved it when he did that. "Yu're so beautiful..." He whispered, kissing her on the lips once again. Hands grabbed Gru's shoulders, and arms slowly wrapped around his neck. The couple both thought to themselves what they had exactly done to be rewarded with such a special lover, since neither of them ever found the one they desired the most. That was until they found each other, and knew from the start that their love would be infinite.

Whilst the couple still kept their lips sealed together, Lucy suddenly had trouble breathing again. She softly broke away from his lips, and weakly chuckled as Gru groaned in protest. "S-sorry...lack of air." Gru smiled sweetly at his wife, stroking his thumbs over her smooth, flushed cheeks. Lucy reached for Gru's sweater, and pulled it off of his body, revealing his muscular chest.

She couldn't help but blush every time she saw his chest, his perfect muscles moving everytime he moved, and his sexy abs. Lucy reached for his chest with trembling hands, and rubbed them over his firm chest. Gru glanced up at Lucy, who was already bending down so her face was oppisite his chest, and started kissing his muscles. Gru moaned everytime she gave a small butterfly kiss on his chest, it just felt too good.

Gru suddenly pulled Lucy back up to face him as he kissed her passionately, and his hands roamed behind her back to reach for her bra strap. Once he undid the clip, he removed the piece of garment from her body to reveal her milky white, beautiful breasts. Gru's hands moved up her form and cupped them, gently massaging them. "Gruu..." Lucy moaned, nimble fingers reaching down to the zipper of his pants, as she tugged on it and pulled his pants off his waist. Gru's hands were removed from Lucy's breasts, as he removed his pants from his legs, only leaving him with his boxers and the giant bulge he got moments ago.

Lucy's eyes flickered down to Gru's boxers, and giggled once she saw his erection that would be obvious to the world. "We are both so lucky..." She whispered, her hand stroking his chest once again. Gru smirked, "Oh? How come...?" Lucy smirked with him, as her hand slowly moved down to grab his bulge and stroke it from outside the fabric. Gru gasped and moaned, "L-Lucy..." Lucy giggled at his expression, before drawing her hand back to pull down her underwear.

At first, Gru couldn't control himself, from the sight of her, but he tried to hold it in as he smoothed his palms across her thighs, which made her gasp. He finally reached her entrance, stroking his fingers over her as she moaned in delight. Gru chuckled whilst continuing his movements on her, and Lucy smirked. "Y-you think I'm g-going to let you get away with this...?" And she suddenly pulled his boxers from his waist, and grabbed his thickness, stroking him up and down.

Gru gave a shaky breath as he slipped his finger inside of her, making her breath hitch inside her throat, but that caused Lucy's lungs to sting so bad, she groaned and suddenly drew her hand back to clutch her chest. Once Gru saw Lucy groan in pain, he immediately took his finger out of her and carefully took hold of her waist, "Lucy...?"

Lucy refused to look at him until he captured her chin with his thumb and index finger, and guided her to look at him. He never expected Lucy to suddenly have tears in her eyes.

"Lucy..! Sweetheart vhats wrong?!" Gru drew her in for a hug, and Lucy clung her arms around his chest, sobbing into him. "I-I should've told you the t-truth Gru..." She cried, which started to worry Gru. "W-What ees eet...?" Lucy finally forced herself to look into Gru's eyes, and clutched her chest. "I wasn't doing paperwork all that time in the AVL..." Gru listened to her carefully, frightened to hear what she had to say.

"I was in the medical unit...I-I have lung cancer..."

Her words made him frozen, his hands started to shake, and his mouth was left open, dumbfounded. "N-No..." His shaky arms and hands wrapped around her form, pulling her close to him once again. "T-They found a tumor in my right lung...I-I..." Lucy couldn't finish her sentence, she only clung back onto his chest, and she felt Gru's face buried in her hair.

He was shaking.

Was he really...?

Gru started to cry into her, which she found truly upsetting. He only cried for devestating reasons, and seeing him cry made her cry, "I-I'm so sorry..." She cried weakly, and Gru said nothing. He was properly crying, and she could hear it, which made tears roll down her cheeks too. "Vhy ees life such a bitch..." He sobbed, and Lucy broke away from his hug to grab his face and make him face her.

"Hey..." She whispered, whilst Gru still had remaining tears streaming down his face, "Don't worry about me hun, I'll be okay. I'll fight this cancer, for you and the girls." Gru sighed, and slowly nodded, still shaking. "B-But vhat eef yu can't...?" Lucy tried to pull a straight face, for he was right. She could try to fight it, but it could still fight back harder. Lucy sighed, "I-I'll be okay...just try not to treat me like I'm about to die. Hm?"

Gru wiped his eyes, and sighed once again. "Anything could happen..." Lucy tried her best to smile at her husband, but it never came out the way she wanted it to. Instead, she gently pushed on Gru's shoulder so that he was laid down on the bed, and she rested her head against his shouder, and stroked his arm. "Hun...please try not to worry about this. I'll be okay."

Gru finally wrapped his arms around her shoulder and her naked body, and pulled her close to him, "I-I'll try..." A tiny smile finally tugged on her lips, as she was slowly pulled into a deep sleep.


	2. Pain

**A Despicable Life - Chapter 2**

The sun glistened through the thin curtains the next morning, and Lucy was in a deep, peaceful sleep.  
She was sadly repeatedly waking up due to her pain in her lungs. She was grateful that at least Gru was right there next to her, trying to help his wife settle down by stroking her back carefully and gently, and thankfully she was treated with a good nights rest. It was the only thing she wanted after one stressful day receiving horrible news of herself.

Seconds after seconds passed by as every single one of them were used well for the couple. Lucy was getting the sleep she deserved, and Gru was very satisfied over the fact that he spent nearly five minutes staring at this woman's beautiful face, taking in all her gorgeous features.  
Her hair glowed so bright, like it was the only thing that would bring Gru's dark mood into Lucy's bright and cheerful mood. He reached for her adorable freckles, and admired them by stroking his thumb gently across her cheeks. Once Gru heard Lucy giggle over his touch, he grinned and stroked her delicate hair.  
"Morning..."

Lucy lifted her head off the comfy sheets to nestle into Gru's chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny form in response. "Hey big guy." She replied. Gru tenderly kissed her forehead, and one of his palms reached for where her ribcage was.  
"Yu feeling any better?"  
"Sort of...I still feel like I've been punched in my ribs..." She sighed, burying her head into the crook of his neck, "I'll get over it...in about five months."  
Gru frowned, he felt so bad for Lucy that he wished that he was the one who got the cancer. What did she do to be invaded by such a terrible illness? He knew that whatever would happen, he would be there for his wife. To keep her safe and sound in his arms.

The only thing he was worried about now was losing her.

Gru knew that cancer was very strong, and obviously every single person on earth hated it. Anyone would do anything to get rid of cancer, but that was the problem. Cancer always wins. Apparently lung cancer, which is what Lucy has, is the most common. And it was quite deadly, which is what Gru was afraid of.  
Lucy might encourage herself to fight this cancer for her family, and for herself.

But, she could lose easily, and disappear from the world.  
Disappear from her daughters.  
And disappear from Gru.

The thought of Lucy passing away because of it made him teary eyed, and Lucy noticed straight away. "Oh Gru...honey...what's wrong...?" Gru quickly wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears as he heard footsteps running down the corridor and to their bedroom.  
The door rapidly opened and three little girls came running in, and jumped onto the bed. "Morning mom morning dad!" Agnes grinned, reaching over to Gru to hug him. "Hey gurls...had a good sleep?" Margo and Edith were the only ones who nodded normally, but Agnes was over-excited by the word 'dream'. "I had an amazing dream!"

She moved on to hug Lucy, but once she hugged her tight, Lucy winced violently and tried to hide it by wrapping her arms around Agnes. Her plan didn't work, since Agnes noticed that her mother was in pain. "Mom, are you okay..?" Lucy nodded weakly, trying to sit up properly.  
"Y-Yeah...I'm fine. My lungs are just a bit achy that's all..."  
Agnes nodded and suddenly started ranting on about her dream, but Margo and Edith wanted to know why her lungs hurt, but they waited until later to ask her. The family went downstairs for breakfast, so the questions could wait.

—

"Mom...? Are you in here?" Margo knocked on her parents oak door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. Hopefully Lucy. She was again acting very strange, especially at breakfast.  
First, whilst walking downstairs she started to weirdly grab her ribs, like she was in pain. She continued that all the way to the kitchen. After that, she ate half of her breakfast and starting to act like she was in pain again. Margo finally asked her what was wrong with her, but she shook it off and immediately changed the subject. Suspicious much?

The girl finally heard footsteps walking towards the door, and it opened, revealing a very pale Lucy. Margo gasped, "Mom are you okay?!" Lucy slowly nodded, and accepted a hug from her daughter.  
"I'm just a bit sick Margo..."  
"What about your ribs...?"  
"Hm?"  
"Your ribs? You looked like you were in pain earlier and I thought your ribs were hurting..."  
Lucy kept silent. The more she kept quiet, the more Margo became suspicious of her mother. "Mom, what aren't you telling me?" Lucy thought of all the excuses she could've said, but every single one of them were dead suspicious. In the end, Lucy sighed.

"Looks like I can't keep anything hidden from you hm..?  
"You barely ever do, no offence mom but you are not a very good liar."  
Lucy giggled, and motioned for Margo to come inside. They both sat down on the bed, and Lucy took a deep breath.  
"Listen Margo, you are a very smart girl. I take it you know what kind of illnesses people can have in this world?"  
Margo slowly nodded, clearly not following where this conversation was going to lead to. "Some people...get really severe illnesses. I take it you have heard of...c-cancer...?"  
Margo suddenly understood what Lucy was talking about, and gasped. "B-But...you can't have..."

Lucy almost broke down as she saw the beginning of tears coming from Margo's eyes.  
**Be strong Lucy...Be strong...**  
She pulled her eldest daughter in for a hug, and also trying not to crush her ribs." Sweetheart...don't cry..." Lucy felt tiny wet patches from Margo's tears on her shirt. "It s so unfair!"  
"Its okay sweetie..."  
"Out of all the other people in this world...it's just so unfair!"  
It was unfair indeed, but Lucy didn't give up her soft side for this cancer. She would do whatever it took to survive it for her family. The most heartbreaking time would be to tell the other girls.  
Just imagining Agnes' face after she would tell her...apparently according to Gru, one of the biggest reasons that cute little girl was happy was because Lucy was there.

What would Agnes do if she wasn't there...? The cancer that had gotten worse made her disappear from everything...?

"Hey...Margo?"  
"Mhm...?"  
"Don't tell your sisters...I'll tell them when it's the appropriate time to do so."  
"Okay..."

—

"Hey honey...how are yu feelin'?"  
Lucy jumped at the sudden voice. She was only just sitting at a desk and staring at the wall, whilst trying to ignore the piercing pain she was obviously supposed to get. And it was also obviously too hard to ignore.  
"Hi Gru..." She squeaked.  
Gru noticed the weird tone in her voice and walked over to where the redhead was sitting, and knelt down next to her. "Vhat's wrong...?"  
Lucy sighed and pointed to where her lungs where, and Gru embraced her softly.  
"Aww sweetheart..."  
"I hate this Gru...W-Why me...?"  
Lucy immediately broke down into tears, and Gru couldn't feel more sorry for his wife. "Hey...eet's okay...shh...eet's okay..."

Lucy wrapped her slender arms around the mans neck, and sobbed into his shoulder. As for Gru, this moment couldn't be more heartbreaking, seeing Lucy so distressed.  
"Don't vorry sweetheart...I'll always be here for yu..."  
"T-Thank you Gru..."  
Gru hugged her as tight as he was allowed, so he wasn't hurting or crushing any part of her fragile body. He always worried about hurting her in the most simplest ways...  
"Du they hurt a lot?"  
"Yeah...Is it cancer or is someone secretly shooting me with a gun I don't feel at first but a minute later aches so bad...?"

Gru smirked. At least she still had her sense of humour that he loved, but he rarely ever got to hear her adorable laughs and giggles. The cancer has changed her so much that all she was doing whilst he saw her was crying. He really hoped that this wouldn't get worse and would lead to...  
**Death...**

Thinking about that thought made him cringe and go teary eyed. He really didn't want to lose one of the four girls that changed his life completly, he would never be the same again.  
If it were to happen, Gru wanted to at least make her life the best she had ever lived.  
"Listen...how about tonight...I'll take yu somewhere amazing?"

Lucy glanced up at her husband, giving him a confused, but also concerned look. "Hun...you don't have-"  
"But I vant tu...just for yu..."  
Lucy thought about it for a second, before she grinned widely and hugged him tight, nodding against his shoulder.  
"I love you..."

Gru glanced down at the beautiful woman and gently kissed her forehead.  
"I love yu tu..."


	3. All Of The Stars

**A Despicable Life - Chapter 3**

"Night mom..." Agnes whispered, whilst Lucy stroked her hair gently. She smiled, feeling so lucky to have such adorable daughters like these three, "Night sweetie, hope you have a good sleep." Lucy glanced over at Gru, who just finished saying goodnight to Margo and Edith. He glanced at her back, with a warm expression on his face.  
She suddenly almost forgot that he was supposed to be taking her somewhere, Lucy didn't know where, but it was better for it to be a surprise. "Ees she asleep?"  
Gru asked, coming closer to Lucy's presence. "Yep..." She whispered back, "I love them all...I'm just..."

Gru looked down at Lucy's face, and saw tears forming in her emerald eyes. Worried, he pulled her in for a hug, "Vhat's vrong...?" Lucy didn't reply, she only took Gru's hand and led him out of the girls bedroom and into the long corridor. "Sorry...D-Didn't want Agnes to hear if she wasn't asleep yet..." Gru nodded, understanding. He embraced his wife once again, and finally she explained.  
"I-I just feel like the luckiest girl in the world I guess...I have such sweet daughters, and a handsome and caring husband, I-I don't want to lose you..." She started to cry into his jacket once again, and Gru pulled her petite body close to him. He stroked her hair, and tried to calm her down. "Hey honey...I vill never leave yu...dhe gurls vill never leave yu..." Lucy was still whimpering, but calmed down a bit from his soft words, "I promise dat I vill always be here for yu...always..."

Lucy sighed into his warm chest, her nose catching his scent which made her calm. She was definitely not lying after what she said about being the luckiest girl in the world. "Thank you hun..." She whispered, whilst she felt him rocking her side to side, like they were slow dancing.  
Gru pulled her head gently from his chest, "Hey...I still vant tu take yu somevhere...du yu still vant tu go?" Lucy was a bit upset that she wasn't snuggled close to his chest anymore, but being able to stare into those two diamond eyes of his..."Yeah...I still want to go."

Gru sweetly smiled, and Lucy's heart melted by the look he gave her. It was only a look that he would do around the ones that he loved the most, it was so heartwarming and caring, it nearly made Lucy burst into happy tears. He took her smooth hands and guided her downstairs, reaching for his and scarf, and Lucy's coat. "Yu ready tu go...?"  
He watched her place her blue coat on, and she reached for his hand again. "Y-Yeah..." Lucy started to feel lightheaded once again, making Gru hold onto her body.  
"Yu sure...? Yu look really sick..."  
"I-I'm fine...I can do it."  
"...Fine, but eef yu du feel worse, yu tell me okay?"  
"Mhm!"

—

Outside, the pitch-black night sky was covered of sparkling stars, making the darkness stand out above the couple. The two were leaned close into each other, with Gru's hand wrapped around her waist and Lucy snugged into his side. The cool breeze brushed past their bodies, as they were both covered with each others warmth.  
"Gru?"  
"Hm...?"  
"Why are you taking me out somewhere special? I mean...please say you didn't plan all of this just because of the cancer..."  
Gru gulped, he actually did. It was a good idea anyway, because you never know what could happen to Lucy and Gru wouldn't get a chance to share a special night with her, just incase bad things started to happen. He wasn't exactly treating her like she was dying, just trying to spend the last special moments with her if it did happen.

"Lucy...I just don't vant tu lose yu and not get a chance tu be vith yu..."  
Lucy glanced up at her husband with a blank stare, before weakly smiling and kissed him on his cheek. This made Gru grin. "Aww hun, I told you...Don't worry about me." Gru sighed. "But yu are dhe most special woman een my life..."  
Lucy inwardly grinned huge, but didn't reply. There really wasn't anything else to talk about, and discussing the fact that Lucy was now facing a despicable life was the last thing she wanted to start a conversation about. After moments of being buried into Gru's side and her deep thoughts, Gru placed his hands over her eyes. "We are almost dere...but just vait..."

She giggled, confused by the different changes of direction the man was guiding her to. They finally came to a complete stop, and once Gru removed his hands from her eyes, Lucy gasped loudly at the sight.  
In front of her gleaming eyes, laid a blanket. There were comfy blankets, with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. And small glittering candles sat around the blanket. Lucy couldn't believe what this man had done, all she did was cover her mouth with her hand, and suddenly clung onto her husband tight.  
"Oh Gru...you...you did this for me...?"  
"For us..." He smiled, and Lucy tried to blink away her tears that started to form in her eyes.  
He was so amazing...He was so special to her...He made her feel so special...and Lucy couldn't imagine spending a beautiful night like this with anyone else other than him...

Gru finally led her to the glowing blanket, sitting down with her and Lucy rested her head on his shoulder and stared at the stars. "They're so beautiful..." She whispered to herself and him. Gru beamed with his wife and looked up at the dazzling specks of light in the sky. "Yes dhey are...just like yu..."  
Lucy grinned at his cheesy compliment and kissed him on the cheek, "Why are you so amazing...?" Gru glanced over to Lucy, and smirked. "I dun't know...Just a natural talent when I'm around people who I love so much." Lucy happily sighed and cuddled him, oh how she loved to cuddle him like he was a big teddy bear...

"Here yu go..." Lucy become so absorbed at staring into the glowing sky that she almost didn't realise Gru was offering her champagne. "Thanks hun." She gladly took the drink from his hands, and they clinked each others glasses together. "To my handsome and wonderful husband. For asking me out on a date and making all of this happen to our lives, for being there for me when I needed it the most, for being an amazing work partner, carer, and a very charming and skilfulI love person when we are in heat..." Lucy smirked once she saw Gru blush red. "And just being the worlds best husband in general...especially now..."  
Gru cutely smiled and leaned in to kiss her gently, pleased to be able to feel her soft, sweet lips on his. "I love you..." She whispered and broke the kiss softly, making Gru groan out of protest. "I love yu too..." He replied in a more serious tone. Lucy giggled.  
"My turn now..."

"Tu my gorgeous, adorable wife...for tazering me een dhe furst place otherwise, we vouldn't be together like dis right now...yu really found a way into my heart and stole eet, and eet was dhe best time een my life dat I ever had. After thinking dat yu were going to leave me at some point een our relationship, yu proved tu me dat yu are dhe only woman een dhe world who does not think worse of me.  
"Now we are together married, and I want more days dat I'm likely tu get for being with yu...I couldn't think of anybody else...I can't live without yu...I vant yu here until dhe very end...I vant yur cancer tu piss of, because I'm not letting eet take yu away from me." Gru glanced into those emerald eyes of hers and he could see them becoming wet, almost in the verge of tears coming out of those gorgeous greens.

"Eef...eef yu die, I would be so broken. I-I can't live my life without seeing yu, cuddling yu or kissing yu...because I would never get dat. Eet would be horrible eef yu were taken away from me Lucy...you're so, so precious...and beautiful...I vant yu tu be mine forever..."  
His voice started to break, and he couldn't go on anymore. Instead he felt Lucy's arms wrap around his chest and she held him tight. "G-Gru...I don't want to leave you...I don't want to be taken away from you...I don't want you to be alone." Gru rested his head on hers, taking in the sweet scent of her pretty hair. Tears came out of his eyes.  
"I vould du anything...tu get rid of yur cancer...anything..."

Lucy sighed. "I would too...but I'm sorry Gru...I can't promise you that I will never be taken away from you..." She pulled out of his warm hug and smiled at him, he was trying to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks, but what could he do? Being in such a horrible situation like this just made it worse.  
Lucy leant back onto the blanket, and pulled Gru with her, resting the head on his comfy chest. "Your heart is beating really fast..." She whispered. "Uhm...eet could be because yu are close to me...yu just make me excited dat's all..." Lucy smirked, and stared at the bright sparkles in the sky.  
"I remember something my father said to me when I was five years old..."  
"Hm..? Vhat's dat?"  
"He said that all of the stars represent a special person who has died...I don't know if he was telling the truth or not but...who knows...?"

Gru faintly smiled. He knew that if Lucy did pass away...she would definitely be one of those stars. She was the most special woman in the world, and would be the most special star out of all of the stars in the sky. "Eef yu did...yu would be up dere with all dhe special people...but yu will be dhe most special out of them all."  
Lucy giggled. He would be too.

For a while, the couple just laid there, engrossed in each others company. Watching the stars flicker, the moon shining brightly and beautifully, and Gru stroked Lucy's arm, making her and himself more relaxed.  
"Lucy?"  
"Hmm...?" She answered sleepily.  
"Vhat stage are yu...? In yur cancer...I really don't vant tu talk about eet, but I need tu know someday...but vhat stage are yu at...?"  
Lucy gulped heavily. She was thinking of lying and saying she was a stage two, which was safe, sort of. She was actually at the highest stage...  
"Ahm...Gru...I just want you to know that I'm not having a really lucky life right now...but if you want to know, I-I-uh...four?"  
Gru exhaled with anger and depression. "Eet's just not fair...not just tu me but tu yu. Yu don't deserve this...!"  
Lucy sighed.  
"Sometimes...the world will not keep your wishes for granted...once you want something good...you have to give something back in return."

Gru thought hard on what Lucy said whilst half an hour went by, and he knew how true that was. He remembered when he got his wish whilst he was still a villain, being able to get money to build that rocket to steal the moon. But...he had to give something back in return, and that was to give his three girls up to the orphanage again.  
He knew that the world was not a wish granting factory, and Lucy did too. All they had to do was to try and deal with it.

—

Once the couple got home, it was already past midnight, and Gru settled Lucy to bed, making sure she and her lungs were comfortable. "Yu not feelin' any pain?" Lucy shook her head, it was just like a record for her. Surviving the longest without any lung pains...five minutes so far.  
"Please don't think I'm about to die at any sort of moment hun, I could go a very long time without dying, not everyone dies straight away."  
Gru said nothing, he just slowly nodded and cuddled her tiny, fragile form. "Like I said...anything could happen..."

Lucy sat herself up and rested herself on top of her husband, so that she could see his face. "Hey...don't give up hope sweetheart. I know I'm in a very bad situation at the moment, but as I said, I'm going to fight it. For me, for you, and for the girls..." Gru wrapped his arms around her waist and sat up to kiss her cheek. "I know yu vant tu fight eet, but vhatever yu du and vhatever happens, I will still try tu protect yu...yur my wife, yur my property."  
Lucy giggled and kissed the tip of his long nose, and rested herself next to his fairly large body once more, wincing violently as she felt a sharp pain in her lungs. Gru noticed this and immediately held her shoudlers. "Lucy are yu okay?!" Lucy swiftly nodded, waving her hand as to say nothing was wrong.  
"Just the normal pains..."

Gru paused for a second, and made himself calm down. Wow, stop thinking every single thing is bad Felonious!  
But he couldn't help it, if his wife was suffering a terrible illness that could cause death, of course he was going to worry about every little thing. Instead he felt himself relaxing as Lucy lured into sleep, with her head on his shoulder, he couldn't feel anymore protective at that moment.

What felt like hours after the couple fell asleep, Gru woke up. He hated waking up randomly in the late hours of the night, it just caused him more sleepiness in the morning. He looked over at the alarm clock. 03:26.  
Gru sighed and glanced at Lucy, who looked like she was having a peaceful slumber. Just incase, Gru shook her gently, trying to wake her up. It would be difficult, due to the fact that she was a deep sleeper, but she wasn't waking up.  
Gru started to panic now.

He quickly took her wrist and placed two fingers where the bottom of her palm was. He could feel no pulse. "N-No...!" Gru shook her again once more, "Lucy!" No response. Gru watched her tummy, waiting for it to rise a little, and come back down. But it never did. He tried to listen for a sign that she was breathing properly, but no.

She wasn't breathing.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you are enjoying this story so far, and sorry about the lack of updates...it's just due to school because now. I'm in Grade/Year 10, I start this GCSE's work and I'm settling in my new school just fine, I moved (again which is really frustating) to the United Kingdom. It's quite nice here...but I'm fine at the moment. I also have this regular hospital checks (I won't tell yet) so I will be lacking updates with this story, but I really want to finish this.**

**Also, if you like this story then please do favourite/follow, and review what you think, and also my other story 'Forgettable Memories' is going to be continued, I just need time to write for both of these stories, so I hope you are okay with that. Bye :3**


End file.
